fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
What Makes A Hero?
Episode 42 of Nightwing & Batgirl. The story starts with Nightwing narrating. "Every hero had their own reasons and motivations why they decided to be one. Some for the fame and fortune, some for the power, some, simply because it is the right thing to do. But now, we are going to find out what truly makes a hero?". Then,the origin story starts. 15 years ago, Richard Grayson had a nice family and was living at Bludhaven. They weren't that rich, but they were financially stable enough to support their needs. He,his mother, and his father were working as a trio at a circus. Dick was scared to perform acrobatic stunts at the circus at first. But, his parents told him that he needs not to worry, because they will always be there to catch him as he swings from one trapeze wire to another. They were the most well-known and successful circus performers at Bludhaven that time. Dick was loved by his parents so much. But everything changed one day, at one of their circus shows. While Dick and his parents were performing their act, while swinging through the trapeze wires, they saw a blade flying, which cut the trapeze wires Dick's parents were swinging onto. The crowd on the circus were all terrified about what happened, and Dick was left hanging on one of the trapeze wires. Good thing a man in black cape and tights was quick to the rescue and was able to save him. It was Batman. He brought Dick to a place where he can hide as he chased the criminal who killed his parents. However, he was too late and the criminal was able to escape. Dick later knelt down and held his dead parents' bodies in his arms while bursting into tears. "I'm deeply sorry for what just happened, son.", Batman told Dick, as he mourned with him. Batman immediately called the medic. The two went to the hospital as well. Sadly, Dick's parents were already in critical condition and their hearts stopped beating. Dick was so hurt at the moment. Batman tried comforting him. "It's okay, son. Everything will be alright. We'll bring him to justice", Batman told him. Days later, young Dick Grayson started feeling better. Batman also started taking care of Dick. He told Alfred to look after him as well, if he's not around. As Richard started growing older, Batman now taught him how to fight. He also designed weapons for Dick to use in fighting crime. The time came, when Batman decided that Dick is ready to take on the vigilante role. He gave him a costume and named him Robin, and Dick liked it and thought Robin is cool. Their first mission together was stopping Crazy Quilt on his art robbery. Crazy Quilt's henchmen were quite tough, but later Robin was able to take them down. However, Crazy Quilt gave him a hard time, and that's when Batman decided to battle the villain. Later, they delivered the knock out blow at Crazy Quilt at the same time. Then, they handed Crazy Quilt and his henchmen to the police. But Dick Grayson stole the show, and he has been all over the news up to the next day. Dick was pretty much in joy, and he felt really overwhelmed and he started becoming famous. "I must say, thank you Robin. I never thought I would need a sidekick once in my life", Batman told him. "Your welcome, Bats", Robin replied. Ever since, Robin has been the constant partner of Batman. The scene now moves to a year later, at Commissioner Jim Gordon's house. Barbara Gordon, Jim Gordon's daughter, is doing training on a punching bag. Jim Gordon saw his daughter's interest in crimefighting and vigilante stuff. Barbara had always looked up to Batman as his inspiration. She also became even more inspired since Batman had a new sidekick. Jim Gordon asked his daughter, "Are you really determined to be a vigilante as well?". "Yes, I am", Barbara answered him. Jim Gordon saw her passion, and how she always wanted to join him whenever he goes to crime scenes. She viewed Batman in action along with her father every time. After Batman and Robin thwarted Killer Moth's crime and has been arrested, Jim Gordon now took it straight to the caped crusader and presented his daughter, Barbara Gordon, to him, and told him she wanted to join him in crime fighting. However, Batman rejected her and said, "Sorry, I could only have so much sidekicks". "What? Maybe you can give it a second thought. I'll give you time", Barbara told him. "No", Batman replied. "Just give me a chance and I'll prove myself to you", Barbara said. "Then prove it", Batman replied. "That's all we have to talk about for now, Jim", Batman said, as he ended the conversation with Jim and his daughter. Now, Batman and Robin went to the Batmobile. "Batman, give her a chance. She looks fit, smart, and determined to become one of us. Plus, she's pretty. She's gonna slay", Robin told Batman. "Hmm. I said I'll give her. Wait a minute, do you like her?", Batman replied. "If I said I do, are you gonna help me with her?", Robin answered. "I can, but first things first. Gotham before girls", Batman replied. "Oh, yeah. I know that", Robin replied. The next day, Barbara started making her own steps in becoming a vigilante. She tailored herself a bat costume and mask. She also prepared her own utility belt with her own gadgets, and some from his dad's. Her dad reminded her, "Always remember, no matter what you do, daddy will always be here to support you. I love you." "Love you too, dad", Barbara replied. Barbara and Jim kissed each other on the cheeks. Now, Batgirl sprung into action. She used her Batrope and swung from building to building. Then, she went on a crime scene. Little did she know she's in for a big surprise. It was Black Mask, one of the lesser known but dangerous criminals in Gotham. She saw they are up to smuggling illegal firearms. She came at the right time at their hideout. "What? Who dares to mess up with my operation?",Black Mask asked. "It's me, Batgirl.",Barbara answered. "Ugh! These Batman wannabes are getting worse and worse each year", Black Mask said. "I'm more than just a wannabe. I'm a girl on a mission", she replied. "A mission to become a pest in my plans? Good one, but I'm not impressed", Black Mask replied. Now, Batgirl started battling Black Mask and his henchmen. She was very skilled, and knocked out all of Black Mask's henchmen easily, except one. That one was Number One, Black Mask's right hand. Number One gave Batgirl a hard time. Using her communicator, she made a distress call to Dick and Batman, asking for their help. The two immediately went to the warehouse. When they got there, they saw Batgirl knock out Number One already. Batgirl also dodged all of Black Mask's bullets and when his pistol ran out, she fought him in hand-to-hand combat, eventually defeating him. Robin's jaw dropped, and Batman stuck his lower jaw up to his upper jaw. Batman asked Batgirl, "Why did you even called us though you can handle him and his gang by yourself?". "I wanted you to see my skills. That I have what it takes to be a vigilante", Batgirl answered. "But you don't have to. You know I trust a child raised by Jim Gordon", Batman told her. "Then why didn't you count me in from the start?", Batgirl asked. "Because I was thinking about your safety. I don't want another child being dragged into my crusade against crime. But since you're committed, then you're welcome to the crew", Batman answered, as he reached his hand to Batgirl. Batgirl reached as well and shook his hands. She shook hands with Robin as well. Robin blushed. He really liked Barbara ever since. "Robin, this is Barbara. Batgirl, this is Dick", Batman said, introducing them to each other. Batgirl suddenly laughed when she heard "Dick." "Not the dick you're thinking.", Batman told her. "Oh, sorry. What? I wasn't thinking of anything", Batgirl responded. Robin suddenly had a straight face. "That's it. Let's go back to the cave", he said. They went to the Batcave. There, Batgirl had been introduced to the cave, all the cool gadgets and weapons Batman has, and to Alfred. They've always fought crime and have been the protectors of Gotham ever since, and also going on lone missions occasionally. One day, Batman, Robin, and Batgirl went on a mission to stop the Riddler's bank heist. They took down his thugs first then, took on the Riddler right after. They now sent Riddler and his thugs to the police after they taken them down. Then, the news that Batman now has two sidekicks broke through Gotham's media, and Robin and Batgirl were delighted in seeing themselves on the headlines of every news in Gotham. The day came that Dick finally had the balls to admit his feelings to Barbara. Barbara was shocked, but also admitted she feels the same with Dick after. They became more comfortable with each other ever since, now that they've admitted their feelings to each other. They are now well known across Gotham and throughout all media. They also liked the publicity that they are getting. But, Batman told them to not be to overwhelmed by the fame and attention they are getting and told them that they should always remember the main reason why they're fighting crime, and it is for the safety of Gotham. Now, Robin and Batgirl remembered Batman's lines and instilled it into their minds ever since. The scene moves to 2 years later. Batman saw that the two look like they're already tired of fighting crime. Batman talked to them. "What's the problem?", he asked them. "We're tired already. This crime fighting thing is never ending. And the constant interaction with the media is exhausting", Batgirl answered. "Whenever you're feeling tired, just remember why you started. Remember that you're doing this for mother Gotham.", Batman told his two sidekicks. "Yes, we know it. We'll never forget about our responsibilities. Sometimes we just have to express our feelings about being vigilantes", Robin said. "I've been doing this for more than a decade already. You were just relatively new in the vigilante world compared to me. I'll give you time to think about your true motives why you all decided to be heroes", Batman told them, as he left. Robin and Batgirl thought hard about it. "We need to have what it takes to be heroes, looking past the fame and publicity", Batgirl said. "You're right. We became heroes because we wanted to keep Gotham safe from crime. We have responsibilities, and ever since we became heroes we've committed to those. That's what Batman wants us to realize.", Robin replied. "I've been looking at things the wrong way for two years already. I've been doing all of this to feed my ego.", Batgirl said. "While me, I've been doing this all for everyone's respect and for myself's honor.", Robin replied. "We've been both looking at this hero stuff wrong. It's time we look at things the right way.", Batgirl told Robin again. "Yes, we now both know what truly makes a hero", Robin replied. Now, Robin and Batgirl embraced. The next day came, and Batman told his two sidekicks that Joker's on the loose, and they have to stop him from committing crimes. Now, the two immediately rode the Batmobile and went to Downtown Gotham. The police told them that the Joker kidnapped a family of three. They went to his hideout, at an abandoned warehouse. The three broke the door, and Batman said, "This all ends now, Joker". Joker just laughed. Before Joker could even pick up his gun, Robin was already quick to disarm him. Batman and Batgirl fought Joker's other henchmen. Batman told Batgirl to save the family of three, from being tied in chairs, while Robin distracts the Joker. After untying them, Batgirl now told them to run away and to the police. This angered Joker and he knocked down Robin and Batgirl. Batman was quick to battle Joker. He told his two sidekicks to rise up, and they did. Later, Joker ran out of gimmick weapons and was knocked out by Robin and Batgirl. "Good job, my mates", Batman told them. Robin and Batgirl high-fived. "Did you just call us mates?", Batgirl asked. "Yes. I thought calling you both sidekicks is a bit low", Batman answered. "Really? Well, we'll take that as a compliment", Robin said. "I bet you now both know what makes a hero.", Batman told them. "Yes, we now do. It's responsibilities and commitment to what you do", Batgirl said. "And most of all, doing what is right", Batman added.Now, the police thanked the three heroes for a job well done, and the three thanked the police as well. Later at night, they were at Batcave. Alfred read the newspapers and once again the three heroes were seen all over those. This time, Robin and Batgirl did not look at the newspapers the same way like they did before. Now, they were just thinking that they were doing what is right. Years later, Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon went to Bludhaven, Dick's birthplace. This time, Dick has outgrown the role Robin and he's now taken the identity of Nightwing. Now, Nightwing narrated,"In the beginning, like everyone else, we both took on superhero roles for the power,fame,and fortune. However, as we realized that all these stuff does not make someone a hero. The caped crusader made us realize that there's more to being a hero than these." Batgirl also narrated,"Responsibility, righteousness, and selflessness are what truly makes a hero. We lived by these ideals ever since we've been mentored by the Dark Knight, and we are forever grateful for it, even now that we're on our own now." The episodes ends with them swinging from building to building with their batropes. Characters:Dick Grayson,John Grayson,Mary Grayson,Batman,Alfred Pennyworth,Barbara Gordon,Jim Gordon,police,media,kidnapped family Villains:Tony Zucco,Crazy Quilt,Black Mask,Number One,Riddler,Joker